One commercially known process for the synthesis of 4-aminomethyl cyclohexane carboxylic acid-1 is via hydrogenation of the benzene nucleus of p-aminomethyl benzoic acid or the derivatives thereof. This process, however, is expensive, so that an improved process would be commercially useful.
One method which has been suggested is hydrogenating of cyanobenzoic acid in the presence of a catalyst comprising a platinum compound or a platinum compound together with a rhodium compound. This method, however, is not commercially useful because of the expense of the catalyst, its lack of selectivity, and the unacceptable number of side reactions.
Another method involves hydrogenating the aromatic nucleus of aminomethyl benzoic acid-N-acetate in the presence of nickel catalyst at an elevated temperature under high pressure to produce N-acetyl-4-aminomethyl cyclohexane carboxylic acid-1, which was further hydrolyzed to produce 4-aminomethyl cyclohexane carboxylic acid-1. In an improvement of this process, p-aminomethyl benzoic acid is hydrogenated in the presence of a ruthenium catalyst.
The method is not commercially feasible, however, because of the expense of the catalyst, the large amounts which are required, and because it is poisoned in the course of the reaction and must be regenerated.
In order to establish a commercially feasible and economically advantageous method for the production of 4-aminomethyl cyclohexane carboxylic acid-1 directly from p-aminomethyl benzoic acid, it is a prerequisite to prevent decrease of activity of the catalyst and to reduce the amount of the catalyst needed, thereby making the process economical by enabling repeated use of the catalyst.